


Acceptance - Legolas x Reader

by echappe



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Brother/Sister - Freeform, Brother/sister romance, F/M, Incest, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe
Summary: The Fellowship retires to Mirkwood following the destruction of the Ring. They meet Y/N, Legolas’s sister, and learn that she may be something more to him.*I still don’t know how to add indentations; if this upsets you, please inform me of how I can add them.
Relationships: Legolas/Reader, Legolas/sister, Legolas/sister reader
Kudos: 37





	Acceptance - Legolas x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: incest (romantic only), brother/sister relationship

It was a was a warm day when the Fellowship returned to the Kingdom of Mirkwood. The birds sung ballads of the forest, welcoming their prince home. The air was sweet as the world reveled in Sauron's defeat as well as the destruction of the One. There was a bittersweet mood that blanketed Middle Earth, despite the many casualties of the war, it was time for recovery and renewal.   
Commander Feren guided the group through the spider infested lands. Despite the fact that this area of the wood was clear, Thranduil felt it necessary the Prince and his company be properly escorted to the palace. While every member of the Fellowship appreciated the great wood, none of them connected with the trees the way the elf did. The hobbits had little attention available to fall in love with the forest, for their worries were focused on the famed man-eating insects; their eyes darted around every corner, although Feren ensured them there was no reason to be afraid. Frodo smiled and nodded as if he was not shaking in his cloak. The two other mortals were interested only because this wood was the home of their elven friend.   
Legolas smiled and closed his eyes, appreciating the ambience created by the clacking of hooves, warm sun, and sounds of rivers hidden to all but elven eyes. He was in the place he had fought so hard for and was not sure he'd see again. The group was exhausted, each aching for a night of good sleep and a warm meal; Las' energy was restored just by entering his kingdom. Although the boy couldn't be happier to have returned, he couldn't keep his mind off of the one thing that left a hole in his heart from the moment he departed. Many nights did the elf wake, thoughts of his lover and how he missed her invaded his mind for months; he ached to see her and rest, for the first time in forever, entirely without worry. Thoughts of concern clouded his recently empty mind and increased exponentially with every passing second. The serenity brought by the ballad of far off rivers and enchanted winds was gone, the shadow returned to Legolas's mind.   
Las' finally interrupted the silence of the wood and mere screaming in his head with a question, "How is she?". His voice cracking slightly from lack of use. Although the prince was unclear in who the question was directed to and who it was about, Feren understood. "YN is well, your grace. She's been anticipating your arrival for quite some time," Legolas nodded, trying to calm his excitement; he found it nearly impossible. A smile spread brightly across the ellon's face, despite this- he still remained composed enough to contain his thousands of questions he had for the Commander (many of which were wildly inappropriate, but the loneliness that had built in the prince seemed to break his filter completely). Has she taken another lover? Did Adar finally decide to marry her to another? Had she decided their love was not worth the effort it took to keep it a secret? Would he arrive to find her disgusted by what they had? The prince pursed his lips in an attempt to silence both his words and his thoughts, but found success in only the former.   
Feren wanted to say more to calm his prince, he could feel his worry radiating, but there was nothing more to be discussed. Legolas would just have to see for himself. He pushed aside the fact that if the princess had by some remarkable chance decided to leave her One, there was nothing he could do about it. It felt like months of concern buried under focus on the mission had finally unleashed on his mind. He knew that even if all was well, and his meleth waited him as excitedly as Feren had informed, that he'd still have to wait until they were alone to show her any kind of affection (which would very difficult considering his six other companions). Legolas prepared himself for the thousands of ways his arrival could go wrong by holding his head high and taking a deep breath. Aragorn was the only one who noticed his friends disposition. He flashed a look of concern, one of which 'Las brushed off to avoid gaining anymore attention from the others.   
He was about to ask how long it would be- when the wood of the palace separated itself from the forest. The hobbits gasped at the sight of the castle, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Sam sighed under his breath. Frodo nodded in agreement, unable to reply, his bright eyes stared in wonder. The house was truly a breathtaking worth of art, one that could be crafted only by the elves. Legolas couldn't help but laugh, he was overjoyed to be finally home. His eyes scanned the every intricate detail that watched him grow. The horses came to a halt, but none of the Fellowship was able to take their eyes off the palace, not even the Prince, who gazed up at the border where the sky met the towers. He didn't notice the maiden who waited just inside the doors.   
She peeked around the corner shyly, making sure it was her lover who had finally returned. The elleth wondered why he hadn't come to see her yet, but chose to stay seated on his horse and observe the home he lived in for ever two centuries. The princess giggled slightly at the amazement in the eyes of the group. Feren smiled sweetly at her, beckoning the girl to come out from behind the door, she was still shy despite the great ache the soldier knew she suffered. Legolas's eyes darted towards entry to the castle at the sound of his One. He dismounted his horse with the grace and speed of a Valar, running towards his beloved. All else disappeared as he relished the sight of the girl he missed for so long. She jumped into his arms, laughing the whole way there. Legolas held her as though she'd disappear forever if he let go. The rest of the group watched in confusion and interest as the scene unfolded. Las never mentioned a lass to us, they all thought at once.   
The prince forgot all his worries when he reunited with his princess, even those that beckoned him keep public displays of affection to a minimum as to avoid suspicion. He could not keep himself from the girl any longer, though moments ago he promised himself to do nothing to risk their relationship. Legolas felt like he was floating, the world around him disappeared when he heard her soft giggle and got to touch her delicate skin, something he thought he'd never experience again. The prince set YN down and wasted absolutely no time apart. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately, not caring to realize his mistake. He was over the moon, but his joyous fever was interrupted when his lady gasped, instantly parting from him. She looked back at the dauntingly large group behind Las, all of whom were watching the scene with great interest. Legolas chuckled, trying to calm her down. "Fear not meleth-nin, we're in good company. These are our friends," he explained slowly as to keep her calm. Legolas knew YN was not fond of company, foreigners, and certainly not strange non-elven foreigners who looked weather beaten and unkind. She hid behind Legolas, but relaxed upon seeing Feren with them; she interpreted this a signal that Legolas had not actually lost his mind by inviting humans, hobbits, and dwarves into their home. She also knew all the Fellowship and the commander had seen them kiss, but the maiden dropped her worries and decided to relish the moment after her brother had ensured their safety. Aragorn wondered why she had to be reassured of the good nature of the Fellowship, while the group understood they were not supposed to see that interaction, the human became determined to understand why.  
——————-  
That night, the company sat around a small fire as one last hurrah before they all parted ways. Legolas sat against a tree with YN between his legs. She had been getting to know the Fellowship by helping Aragorn start the fire and roasting marshmallows with the hobbits. The human had taken quite a liking to her, though they were all kind to the girl. He had never been so open about the true nature of their relationship and wanted desperately his friend's approval. Aragorn adored the sweet thing 'Las was so proud of, Gimli was confused by who she was, her relationship with the ellon, and why she acted the way she did, but the hobbits accepted her as one off their own. YN was happy to be reunited with her meleth, and to be included in an activity with all his friends. The pair watched as the group laughed, drank, and joked, stealing the occasional kiss. "I'm going to fetch more food," The girl announced, and left towards the kitchens. Legolas watched his beauty as she departed.   
The group got quiet the farther she progressed, ready to ask all the questions they had held back in her presence. Aragorn was the first to speak, "Your lass... she's sweet. You're lucky you have her," he felt was a good segway into the question they all wanted answered. "Aye, very lucky. I'm not inclined to believe she's really yours! Why is it such a secret anyway? You blackmailing her? Paying her?!" Gimli raise his voice jokingly. Legolas chuckled quietly, "Does it really matter? You're only here for a short while anyway, why not just keep it quiet and leave..." the prince's voice got softer the longer he spoke, clearly not wanting to discuss the reason behind their secrecy. He had hoped they would contain their questions, but he also knew kissing YN at the gate that afternoon was a mistake; they had a right to an explanation. "We're- uh- not really supposed to be together. You understand- with all the restrictions that come with being royal, there are very few people we're allowed to openly court." The elf offered a short and sad excuse that didn't really check out. "Yes... but she wears a tiara and she's got plenty of staff waitin' on 'er. So, she must be a royal of some sort." Merry retorted. 'Las opened his mouth, but a moment passed before any words came out. He had never been caught or made to offer any kind of excuse to anyone. "Well... she is royal. But, it's complicated," he paused, seeing the group was eagerly awaiting a more detailed explanation. The silence was interrupted by many question from the hobbits "Is she married to someone else-" Merry was interrupted by one of Pippin's vastly more brilliant explanations, "I bet YOU'RE married to someone else-"   
"Why not both?"  
"Both?"  
Pippin and Merry looked at each other and nodded in agreement, agreeing in sinc that "Both is good."  
The group laughed collectively before looking back at Legolas, who couldn't believe they were still going on about this. "No, I'm not married. She's not married. And yes, she is royalty. But... I..." 'Las was almost brought to tears, he had never vocalized this secret in his life. He had never admitted aloud that he was the shame of the Thrandulions. Sam smiled softly at the boy, "Love is a beautiful thing, Master Legolas. You told us on the trip... remember? That elves only have one love they get to spend an eternity with..." He gazed wistfully into the stars, Sam had always loved stories of romance, and now that he had found his love, he wanted Legolas to be proud of who he was with too. Sam took Frodo's hand before continuing, "you can't choose who you love, no one can. Not even the mighty elves. She's the person you'd live and die for, correct?" Legolas nodded.   
"Of course she is. I love her, she's my One."   
"Very few people are lucky enough to say that, and even fewer are blessed with never-ending, heartbreaking true love like you are." The hobbit spoke like he was reading from a children's book.   
"And you should be proud of that. Be proud of her."  
"We just want to protect you, 'Las. You can trust us, as I have trusted you." Frodo added.  
Legolas nodded, attempting to hide the tears in his eyes. He took in a deep breath before smiling sadly. He spoke slow as he tried to control the shaking of his voice. "She... YN..." he took a deep breath and lifted his head, deciding the fire was the best place to look. He didn't want to witness the faces of his friends when they realized he was sick and twisted. "She's my twin sister. We were born of the same womb... and despite that fact I am deeply, dreadfully in love with her."   
Silence fell over the group, nothing but the crackling of the fire could be heard. Legolas pulled his knees to his chest. He was sure they'd pick up and leave right then, disgusted anyone ever referred to themselves as his friend. Sam, of course, was the first to break the tension. "You found your one, Legolas. You said it yourself, it can't be helped. If you love her, you love her." "Aye, I'll drink to that." Aragorn raised his glass, and the others followed. YN returned to see the group clinking cups and laughing about. She sat, again, between Legolas's legs. His arms engulfed her as he smiled down happily. For the first time in two thousand years they felt accepted. He felt truly love by someone other than his lady. YN threw a marshmallow at the hobbits and giggled with pure joy. They returned the favor with leaves and sticks, Gimli yelled as he fell off the log he was sat on, causing YN to laugh wildly. Legolas paid no mind to the group, their actions, or the recent (mildly devastating) events, all he saw was his love. Everything had gone better than he could have ever expected. The feeling of acceptance had gone, instead the ellon found himself falling in love with the princess all over again. When he looked up, through the smoke and wild ramblings of the other mortals, he saw Aragorn smiling at him.


End file.
